


You're Disgusting

by hoeiplier (milkyuu)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Other, Teasing, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/hoeiplier
Summary: What if things had gone in a different direction when you had met Dark in his white suit for the first time? Those dominating pitch black eyes and monochrome hands pulling you closer to him...
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	You're Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> dark would be a good dom ngl he'd be like those Experienced Doms who know how to get any sub to their knees,,,hhhhhh
> 
> //this is mod ghostie from hoeiplier on tumblr, not someone random posting my fics without permission!! moving some of my fics to here!!

Dark’s ringing aura calms, a soft buzz as his soft cold hands feel up along your body. His palms working along your hips, down to your thighs, cupping and holding your ass clad in those sheer briefs you wore. Driving him on to tease you more, wanting to see you whimper and squirm, begging him for relief. 

“Dark, please...”

“Shh,” Dark smirks, his hot breath ghosting along your neck, pressing harsh kisses along the sensitive skin. Knowing he has dominance over you, knowing he’s the only person who can make you quiver in excitement like this.”Isn’t this want you wanted? For me to dominate, over power, and own you?”

You gasp as Dark’s hand moves from your ass to reach in between your quivering legs. His skilled fingers and your sheer briefs do little to hide your true arousal. His smirk growing wider as he feels how excited you are. Practically mewling in his hold as you shut your eyes. Your face hot with embarrassment, hoping to avoid his gaze.

It works...for a moment.

You feel your chin be lifted up. Breathing low as Dark moves away from your neck.

“Eyes open. Now.”

You obey, what else could you do? A soft whimper leaves your lips as he feels along your sex. His fingers exploring, pushing and rubbing along it, teasing you ever so.

“Tell me what you want.” Dark stares you down. His gaze cold, yet alluring. Drawing you in like a magnet. Your heart and arousal throbbing in tune with each other as he runs his finger along your sex. His light touches doing nothing but making you squirm for more.

“...I...”

“Go on, tell me what a disgusting little human like you wants from me.” Dark’s voice lowers, “I’ll reward you if you do.”

“...I...” you bite your lip. His eyes half lidded, just as turned on as you. His own grey blush and breathlessness encouraging you, “...I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me long and slow, make me...make me beg for it.”

It seemed to be enough. Dark soon hooking his fingers into your sheer briefs, sliding them down far enough for you to kick them off. Your legs hooking around his hips, holding him as close as you can. Biting your lip as his eyes look you up and down. Your pre cum messily rubbing against his white slacks.

He chuckles. Leaning down to bite at the junction where your neck and shoulder meet. His teeth sinking in, marking you as his own. Even if just for tonight.

Soon enough, Dark thrusts his hips up. Rolling them nice and slow against your own arousal. Moving his mouth along to suck and bite as he pleases. Knowing he’s in charge of a weak little human like you.

His hard cock throbs against you. His aura growing louder as he take more control over you. Making sure you feel what your body, your submissiveness, all of you -- does to him. 

“People like you only want one thing,” he huffs. His hand reaching down to unzip his slacks. Reaching into his briefs, pulling his heavy hard cock out. Knowing what’s to come next, you moan in anticipation. Shivering with lust, your eyes looking into his as he leans in closer.

“And it’s disgusting.”

Your lips crash together. Drinking in each others moans. Feeling his cock rub against your ass. Mewling, waiting for him to finally give you want you want.


End file.
